Blizzaga (ability)
casts Ice 3]] Blizzaga (ブリザガ, Burizaga), also known as Ice 3, is the strongest ice-Elemental Black Magic spell in most games where it appears. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Ice 3 is a Level 7 Black Magic spell available for purchase in Gaia. It costs 40 MP and is the strongest of the third-tier elemental spells. The Red Wizard, Black Mage, and Black Wizard can learn Blizzaga. Final Fantasy III Strongest ice spell in the game. One can be found in the Tidal Cave. Final Fantasy IV Ice 3 can be learned by Rydia when she reaches Level 38. Tellah learns this spell when Cecil becomes a Paladin, and Fusoya enters the party knowing the spell. Final Fantasy V Ice 3 is a Level 6 Black Magic spell that players can purchase in Moore. Final Fantasy VI Valigarmanda/Tritoch teaches Ice 3 at a rate of X1. Celes also learns this spell at Level 43. Final Fantasy VII The Ice Materia teaches Ice 3 at Level 3. Cloud comes equipped with the Ice Materia, and players can purchase it in many shops. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Blizzaga is an Elemental Magic Materia. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Blizzaga is a magic materia that costs 32 MP to cast. Two other variants Dark and Hell Blizzaga appear in the game also. Final Fantasy VIII This is the first appearance of the name '''Blizzaga'. North Winds refine into 20 Blizzagas and Wizard Stones can refine into five. Characters can also Draw them from numerous enemies, although most of them need to be at Level 30 or higher. ''Final Fantasy IX The Octagon Rod, which only Vivi can equip, teaches Blizzaga. The shop in Esto Gaza has the Octagon Rod for sale after Zidane and company complete the Desert Palace. Final Fantasy X Blizzaga is located in Lulu's section of the Sphere Grid, although any character can use it. Final Fantasy X-2 Blizzaga can be learned by the Black Mage Dressphere, It can also be used via certain garment grids and accessories. ''Final Fantasy XI Both Blizzard III and Blizzaga exist in ''Final Fantasy XI as vastly different spells. Neither, though, hold the honor of being the most powerful ice magic spell. That honor belongs to Freeze II. Blizzard III Blizzard is a tier 3 elemental spell. In Final Fantasy XI, Ice is generally one of the harder hitting and last learned elements of any tier, superceded only by Thunder. This spell is purchasable by vendors for just under 40,000 gil, depending on fame. Blizzaga Blizzaga is a tier 1 elemental spell. It deals area of effect damage, potentially hitting multiple targets. -Ga spells, as they are often referred to in the game, do more damage than tier 1 elemental magic with the same elemental type. In Final Fantasy XI, Ice is generally one of the harder hitting, and last learned elements of any tier, superseded only by Thunder. This spell is purchasable by vendors for 12,376gil or less depending upon fame ''Final Fantasy XII Blizzaga is a Level 5 Black Magic spell available for purchase in Balfonheim. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings'' Kytes learns this spell at level 7. It deals heavy Water damage to all enemies around a designated target. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A Black Mage can learn it for 500 JP. It uses 24 MP and has a speed of 15. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Blizzaga can only be casted when fusing Blizzard Magicite. You must combine three Blizzard Magicites to cast this. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates'' Blizzaga can only be casted by piling three Blizzard spells. If two target rings about to cast Blizzara +1 line up perfectly, it will cast Blizzaga +1.